What Are Friends For?
by seaweedfma
Summary: Breda took his friend Jean out to drink to forget about his problems, and they run into a whole new set of problems. Done for a Secret Santa exchange. Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, no pairing. Rated K for drinking and bodily functions. No spoilers.


**BTitle:/B** What Are Friends For?  
**BArtist/Author:/B** Seaweed_FMA  
**BRating:/B** PG for men being men- slight language and alcohol.  
**BWarnings:/B** None, not set any particular time, not specific to the anime or the manga.  
**BWord Count:/B** 665 (I took one word away so it wouldn't be evil!!!!)  
**BSummary/Teaser:/B** If you can't lean on your friends, who can you lean on?  
**BA/N:/B** I already did my fic for my secret Santa, but this one was just too good to pass up.  
**BDisclaimer:/B** Havoc is, unfortunately, not mine. He belongs to strikeJack the Ripper /strike strike Demons of Shanghai/strike The Cow. (Brownie points for anyone who gets the reference.)  
**BYour prompt:/B **A friend in need's a friend indeed.

lj-cut text="I am taking you out tonight, Hav-o. You need to get your mind off of this."

"I am taking you out tonight, Hav-o. You need to get your mind off of this." Breda clapped his friend on the back so hard the unlit cigarette popped out of his mouth and bounced down onto his desk.

Havoc shot his best friend a contemptuous look and popped the cigarette back into his mouth, enjoying the small bit of nicotine he got from just sucking on the filter. "How can I forget, when the man who stole yet another one of my dates is sitting right over there?" The blond canted his head over to his Colonel, who was at least making some attempt of working at his desk.

Mustang looked up from his pile of paperwork and gave an impassive stare to his two subordinates. His eyes thinned slightly, then he looked back down. They got the hint. The conversation was dropped, and they both got back to work.

When the day finally ended, both of the friends agreed that a drink would be the best medicine for the blond's broken heart.

Several hours, and many rounds of drinks later, Breda was leaning on Havoc's shoulder, pointing with a slightly shaky finger at a redhead across the room. "She'sh pretty nice lookin' Hav-o. Why don'cha go talk to her?"

" 'Cause, I don't wanna be rejected again. 'M tired of it, Breda." Havoc tipped back the last of his beer, having long past lost count of how many he had finished before this one. He thought about waving down the waitress, who had been getting steadily prettier as the night wore on, but the few unclouded braincells that were still firing in his mind were telling him that it was time to go home.

"C'mon, Breda. " 'S time to go home. Don' wanna stare at these girls any more. I jus' wanna sleep this off." To his amazement and relief, Breda nodded his head.

Jean put enough cenz on the table to cover the rounds of beer, then stood up on shaky legs, bracing a large hand on the table. Breda stood up and leaned on his taller friend, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, 'M not your crutch! Getcha own way outta here!"

"Aww, Yer no fun, Hav. C'mon. I need a hand."

Havoc tried to clap his hands as a joke, but ended up having to let go of the table, and he fell on his ass on the hard, concrete floor with an "Oof".

"Damn, Hav-o. You are piss drunk."

"Jus' help me up."

"Yeah yeah." Breda gave his buddy a hand and helped him to his feet, then put his long arm around his own wide shoulder. " Guess I do need to help ya out."

Stumbling and using empty tables for balance, the two men finally found their way out of the bar and flagged down a cab. Usually the fact that this was the closest bar to the military dorms meant that it was an easy walk, but Breda, apparently the less drunk of the two, was pretty sure they wouldn't have made it even the few blocks back to their rooms.

Breda managed to pay the man when they got to the right dorm building, and he helped Havoc out of the car just in time for the blond to give the bushes beside the road a coating of the beer that had previously been in his stomach.

Havoc seemed to sober up just a slight bit after that, and it was slightly easier for Breda to help his friend to his room. He helped Havoc into bed and pulled off his boots, not worrying about the rest of his uniform.

"Night Hav-o. See ya in th' mornin'." Breda nodded and started to turn towards the door when he heard Havoc mumble something softly.

"Wha' was that, Hav?"

"Thanks."

"Breda gave his best friend a lopsided smile. "Hey, what're friends for?"


End file.
